Le retour de Will
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un petite fic qui prolonge la scène des retrouvailles au camp lorsque Will apprends à Robin qu'il est en fait son frère. Cette histoire essaie de transmettre les émotions des personnages à ce moment précis.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film**

 **Un petite fic qui prolonge la scène des retrouvailles au camp lorsque Will apprends à Robin qu'il est en fait son frère et qui essaie de transmettre les émotions des personnages à ce moment précis. J'ai revu le film il n'y a pas longtemps et c'est une scène qui me trottait depuis un certains temps dans la tête donc, je me suis lancé !**

 **J'ai volontairement gardé le prénom Will pour Scarlett comme dans la tradition parce que franchement, Gilles...**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour** **;)**

* * *

 _ **Le retour de Will**_

Les restes de leur camp fumaient encore lorsque Will apparu en chancelant légèrement, le bras droit replié sur sa poitrine. En le voyant, Robin prit un air intrigué.

\- Toi ! Je pensais que tu étais prisonnier.

\- Je l'étais, répondit Will en hésitant à s'approcher.

Tant de choses se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune homme.

\- Comment as-tu pu t'échapper ? Lui demanda Robin avec un air suspicieux.

Will ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Petit Jean ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Fou de rage, il fondit sur lui et le cramponna en hurlant.

\- Traître ! Je vais de briser le cou ! Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper.

Will gémit et tenta de le repousser pendant que Jean le malmenait tout en continuant d'hurler, ivre de rage. Fanny tenta de l'arrêter en demandant, inquiète pour son fils.

\- Où sont les autres ?

Mais son mari ne laissa pas Will répondre et continua à hurler.

\- Qu'on me trouve une corde pour pendre ce traître !

Will tentait toujours de se détacher de sa poigne, mais il n'avait pas la force de le faire… Il souffrait et la tête lui tournait. Il gémit doucement sans que cela n'émeuve Jean. Fanny attrapa le bras de son mari et tenta de le faire lâcher.

\- Attends, lâche-le ! Laisse le parler.

Mais Jean ne l'écouta pas. Les jambes de Will cédèrent et lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé par terre, il eut l'impression que tout allait se terminer brutalement et que Jean allait le tuer. Les grosses mains pressèrent sur sa poitrine, lui arrachant un cri de douleur lorsqu'il tenta de se débattre. Sa chemise glissa, révélant des coups de fouets profonds et des entailles mal soignées sur sa poitrine. En découvrant ses blessures, Jean le lâcha, prit d'horreur.

\- Oh mon Dieu.

\- Laissez le parler ! S'exclama Robin, clôturant l'affrontement.

Will en profita pour s'éloigner un peu en tremblant légèrement et tenta de reprendre son souffle en se redressant à moitié assis.

\- J'apporte un message de la part du shérif. Nos compagnons seront pendus à l'aube, 10 en tout.

\- Et qu'en est-il de Petit Loup ? Demanda Jean.

\- Ils le pendront aussi.

Fanny poussa une exclamation et Will continua tout en cherchant toujours à reprendre son souffle.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout parce qu'après il y aura une grande fête parce le shérif se marie.

\- Il se marie ? Mais avec qui ? Demanda Bouc.

\- Avec Marianne, répondit Will en scrutant la réaction de Robin, se sentant satisfait de le voir sursauter.

\- Il rentre par ce mariage dans la famille royale, murmura frère Tuck.

\- Oui, dit Jean, en l'absence de Richard, il s'apprête à s'emparer du trône.

Robin hocha la tête et s'approcha de Will qui se relevait en titubant légèrement.

\- Tu espérais te servir de ton rôle de messager pour me tuer, n'est ce pas Will l'Ecarlate ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Ça dépend de toi Locksley, lança Will en finissant de se redresser. Je ne t'ai jamais fais confiance, ce n'est pas un secret ! Mais la question c'est est-ce que tu vas rester pour finir ce que tu as commencé ou le damoiseau va-t-il faire demi tour, comme je le pense et prendre ses jambes à son cou ?

Il y avait de la colère, de la haine et autre chose que Robin n'arrivait pas à déterminer dans la voix du jeune homme debout devant lui… Une voix qui tremblait doucement. Robin fit deux pas de plus pour se rapprocher tout en demandant.

\- T'ai-je fais du tort dans une autre vie, Will Scarlett ? D'où te viens cette haine farouche que tu sembles nourrir à mon égard depuis le début ?

Will redressa la tête vers Robin. Les deux hommes étaient face à face maintenant. Le jeune homme frémit et détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard et tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un deuxième frémissement le parcourut pendant que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne parvienne à les empêcher. Pourtant il ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction… Il ne voulait pas lui dire, mais il avait mal et, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait lui dire… Robin ne parla pas, attendant que ce soit lui qui dise les premiers mots. Will trembla doucement et murmura dans un souffle tout en se mettant réellement à pleurer.

\- Elle vient que notre père t'a toujours préféré à moi !

Robin sursauta, légèrement surpris et Will continua en essayant de ne pas trop trembler.

\- Nous sommes frères, Robin de Locksley ! Je suis le fils de la femme qui un temps t'a servi de mère et que ta colère a éloigné !

Robin frémit à son tour et repoussa le jeune homme en s'exclamant.

\- C'est faux !

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas un mensonge ! Hurla Will en continuant de pleurer. Tu as fais de ma vie un enfer ! Nul n'a plus de raison de te détester que moi ! Mais je me surprends à vouloir t'aimer et croire en toi… Alors grand-frère, vas-tu rester à Sherwood et nous conduire à la victoire ?

Will tremblait de plus en plus, autant terrassé par ses émotions que par la douleur de son corps malmené qu'il tentait d'ignorer. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue et prononcer les mots « grand frère » l'avait bouleversé bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait à Robin de cette manière. Pleurant réellement, il baissa la tête, attendant un geste de rejet de ce frère qui n'avait pas besoin de lui et auquel il regrettait déjà de s'être ouvert… Il ne savait pas s'il supporterait qu'il le repousse mais, il avait eu besoin de lui dire.

Debout devant lui, Robin observa le jeune homme en larmes. Il tremblait… Ses émotions étaient si violentes qu'il comprit qu'il ne lui mentait pas… Que le gosse qui pleurait devant lui était réellement son petit frère… Son cœur se brisa en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire avant ce jour… Il tremblait toujours… Robin ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors, dans un geste qui lui paru le plus approprié, il glissa son bras derrière sa nuque, l'attirant dans ses bras. Will sursauta un peu pendant que Robin le serrait avec douceur contre lui en murmurant doucement.

\- J'ai un frère… J'ai un frère…

Dans cette petite phrase qu'il répétait, tous purent comprendre son émotion. Robin fit reculer un peu Will et prit son visage entre ses mains, essuyant l'une de ses larmes avec son pouce.

\- Je suis avec toi ! Nous nous battrons.

\- Nous nous battrons, dit Bouc

\- Nous nous battrons tous, renchérit Jean.

\- Fou que nous sommes, ajouta Frère Tuck.

Robin hocha la tête et attira de nouveau Will dans ses bras. Le jeune homme frémit et s'autorisa à plaquer sa joue sur son épaule pendant que son corps tremblait toujours. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Robin baissa les yeux sur lui et passa un bras dans son dos pour le maintenir serré contre lui.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je suis épuisé, murmura le jeune homme pendant que ses jambes cédaient sous lui.

Robin le sentit et le rattrapa avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol avec lui. Les deux frères se retrouvèrent à genoux face à face et Will laissa sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné en continuant à trembler.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- De quoi ? Demanda Robin.

\- Je suis si fatigué…

\- C'est normal, tu es blessé.

Robin redressa la tête vers Azeem.

\- Nous avons quelque chose pour le soigner.

\- Oui… viens l'allonger par là.

Robin hocha la tête et pressa la nuque de Will.

\- Hey ? On va se lever.

Mais, le jeune homme ne réagit pas et Robin écarta une mèche de ses cheveux pour découvrir ses yeux clos.

\- Will ? L'appela-t-il inquiet.

Ce dernier ne réagit toujours pas et Robin redressa une nouvelle fois la tête vers Azeem.

\- Il a perdu connaissance.

\- Il est épuisé, ne t'en fais pas.

Robin hocha la tête et fit basculer le corps de Will avec précaution dans ses bras avant de se relever en le portant. Il suivi Azeem et croisa Jean qui lui demanda sur ton sombre.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Je suis désolé Robin. Je n'aurais pas dû le secouer comme j'ai fais.

\- Tu étais inquiet, répondit Robin en allongeant son jeune frère sur le sol. Et tu ne lui as pas fait plus de mal…

Azeem fini de remonter sa chemise et tous virent les profondes marques de torture sur sa poitrine. Robin resta à genoux à côté de lui en lui serrant doucement la main pour l'encourager.

...

Une fois la dernière coupure pansée, Azeem redescendit la chemise de Will sur son torse. Robin prit un linge humide et lui passa sur le visage en frémissant.

\- Tu imagines… C'est mon petit frère… Tout ce que je prenais pour de la haine… C'était juste mon petit frère… Il avait tellement envie de me le dire. Pourquoi je n'ai pas posé la question plus tôt ? Quand je pense à tout ce que je lui ai dit ou fait… C'est mon petit frère…

\- Mon ami, ne laisse pas tes émotions te miner… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

\- Si… J'aurais dû…

Robin se pencha et glissa doucement ses mains sous la poitrine de Will pour le soulever et l'allonger dans ses bras. Sa main caressa doucement sa joue pendant qu'il murmura.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis désolé… Je te demande pardon… Pardon petit frère…

\- Je te pardonne, répondit une voix faible et rauque.

Will frémit et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Si c'est ce que tu as besoin d'entendre pour aller mieux... Je te pardonne…

\- Hey ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux… En plus je suis dans tes bras…

\- C'est normal… Tu ne seras plus seul… Je suis là maintenant… Je suis là…

Will lui fit un léger sourire, avant de laisser sa tête basculer doucement contre la poitrine de son frère.

\- Je me sens mieux, mais tu crois que je peux prendre encore quelques minutes ?

\- Bien sûr, prends le temps dont tu as besoin… Nous pouvons bien t'accorder une heure de plus...

\- Merci...

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal... Dors sans crainte... Je suis là…

Will hocha la tête et laissa ses yeux se refermer, appréciant de sentir les bras puissants de son frère se nouer autour de lui pour le bercer doucement… Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, mais, il ne le regrettait pas parce qu'il n'était plus seul et malgré ses douleurs, c'était une belle journée.

Robin le regarda se rendormir doucement et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras comme pour le protéger… Il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire à nouveau du mal… Il était son petit frère et il comptait bien prendre soin de lui.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
